<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just one look at you (my heart grew tipsy in me) by blackkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689034">Just one look at you (my heart grew tipsy in me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat'>blackkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harlequin Wars [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon, Harlequin, Humor, M/M, Undercover as Royalty, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex will admit he came into this job expecting to absolutely loathe every part of it, but—</p><p>Well. There are some things to be said for a nice view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Antilles/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harlequin Wars [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars Alternate Universes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just one look at you (my heart grew tipsy in me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: For the trashy romance prompt: bodyguard falling in love with the person they're protecting, while trying to figure out whose trying to kill them, while trying to remain professional and not kiss the client. Of course that doesn't work. Would love for one of the characters to be Jon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex will admit he came into this job expecting to absolutely loathe every part of it, but—</p><p>Well. There are some things to be said for a nice view.</p><p>As surreptitiously as he can, he eyes the reflection in the window in front of him, watching the flex of muscle in a broad back as his charge strips his shirt off, scars coming clear. Every time Rex has asked about them, he’s gotten a vague story about being too competitive at sports, but if that’s true, Rex has definitely been watching the wrong galactic sports.</p><p>“Long day today?” he asks idly, and doesn’t let his eyes stray to the dip of Jon's back, the curve of his ass in tight breeches all too visible for one moment before a fancy tunic covers it.</p><p>“Two meetings,” Jon says. He sounds distracted, and when Rex glances back, he’s sliding a vibroblade into his tall boot. Rex approves, even if he has no idea why Jon usually tries to hide whatever weapons he’s carrying from Rex. Since Rex is here as his guard, he should know that kind of thing.</p><p>Then again, Rex has noticed a distinct trend where Jon very clearly has the ability to fight back against these assholes who keep trying to assassinate him, but he doesn’t. maybe he’s just self-conscious about what a minor nobleman from a backwater planet in the Mid Rim should be able to do. Maybe fighting back is “beneath his station” or whatever idiocy Rex has heard spouted by the rest of these fancy-feathered peacocks since he landed here.</p><p>Either way, Rex doesn’t entirely object to having to guard Jon's body. As far as missions go, it’s a downright pleasant one.</p><p>And if he maybe has tackled Jon out of the way of a few things he didn’t strictly <em>need</em> to, well. That’s for him to know and enjoy thinking about.</p><p>“Bad meetings?” Rex asks, raising a brow, and Jon grimaces. He <em>definitely</em> doesn’t act like the rest of the nobles around here, though he passes as one of them well enough in public. Rex had almost been fooled, right up until a guy with a red lightsaber tried to take off Jon's head and Jon threw him down a flight of stairs without even <em>hesitating. </em></p><p>“Bad meetings,” Rex concludes, grinning.</p><p>“Boring,” Jon allows, and casts Rex a small, quick smile. “I’d rather take a walk through the gardens.”</p><p>He takes a lot of walks through the gardens. If Rex didn’t know better, he’d almost think Jon was looking for something.</p><p>Rex keeps his peace, though. It’s hard enough resisting the urge to pin Jon to the nearest wall and kiss him when he’s smiling; the added temptation of knowing Jon is actively hunting for someone would be just a little too much. Besides, more opportunities to manhandle Jon right out of danger, and get more of his quiet thanks and swift smiles, will never be a bad thing.</p><p>“Ready when you are,” Rex says, and maybe he puts a hand on the small of Jon's back as he guides him out of the room, but—</p><p>Well. He’s doing his job and guarding Jon's back. That’s all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>